The Free Shires
The Free Shires is the collective name for a number of independent Kingdoms in Central Erfar between The Königratzfell Reich and The Southern Republic. These kingdoms may be small but they are highly political and surprisingly powerful. There has been a long history of tension between The Shires and their powerful neighbours to the North and South. It is hard to find a time when Scheftspell and Königratzfell were not at war, and The Republic, formerly the Alliance, has in the past fought both Kimerley '''and '''Llanfern. Geography The region is sandwiched between the Rippenmarke mountains that form the Southern edge of the Königratzfell Reich and the Great Scar, which forms the northern edge of the Southern Republic. They border the Grausmeer Sea '''to the East and the '''Never-Ending Ocean to the west. Apart from several major rivers that drain into the Great Scar, there is little to say of the regions geography. The landscape is dominated by temperate woodland and farmland. Hay meadows and apple orchards are found between rolling hills and scattered moors. The Shires There are around 45 shires in the region, dominated by five powerful kingdoms. These are: * Scheftspell - A powerful, militaristic Kingdom found on the southern side of the Rippenmarkes. A lot of the population are Reichen that have fled Königratzfell and so passion, spontaneousness and rebellion are highly praised. It is the home of the Erfar Fighters Guild. * Duerléon - A rich, Kingdom built upon trade. Duerléon is a port city, built in a natural harbour on the Grausmeer Coast. Here money talks; the Léon are a worldly and liberal people but with an air of arrogance that many find distasteful. It is the home of the Erfar Traders Guild. * Bowerbridge - A traditional Feudal Kingdom, Fort Bower and the town of Bowerbridge are found on the banks of the river of the same name in the central Shires. The Angrans who live here respect honour and chivalry. This is the home of the infamous Royal Knights School. * Llanfern '- A highly political Kingdom found on the banks of the great Overn River. The Daiddi would call themselves dry realiststs, but others tend to call them backstabbing. The Daiddi are master archers and guerrilla fighters. Llanfern is also the home of the South Shires Spy Network. * '''Kimerley '- A relaxed forest Kingdom found on the Never-ending Ocean coast. The Rinder people are often fun-loving, open and artistic. They are very patriotic though and can be vicious in a fight, as The Southern Republic and Llanfern have found out in the past. Here is the home of the Erfar Bards College. History The Free Shires have a long and complex history. They have slowly emerged as political factions over the Second Age to peak in power at the beginning of The Age of Heroes. This all changed with the Königratzfell and Ice Giant invasion of course. Thousands of years back, the area of the Shires was dominated by simple agriculture. The Shires were first created as a means of trade and defence. The first of the five kingdoms was Bowerbridge, which swept its military and political power over the north-western Shires. The other four soon rose up to follow its example. The history that followed was political and bloody. It is often said that if it breathes and can carry a sword, The Shires will declare war on it. Indeed, the five kingdoms have all fought each other, Pirates, bandits, The Königratzfell Reich, The Southern Republic and the Ozzies of Zee. Scheftspell has been nicknamed the 'Rage-Badgers of Civilisations' due to their habit of constantly fighting bigger and more powerful nations than itself. Currently, there are about 150,000 soldiers in the combined forces of all the Shires. Most of which are now in the North holding off the Königratzfell invasion. Famous Free Shire Humans * '''Davvid Llewyn - Southern Alliance political activist and rebel leader in the Second Age, helped form the Southern Republic. * 'Henry Evans '- Llanfern special forces marksman during the Age of Heroes. Category:Geography Category:Civilisation